


Senses

by Wukky1



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alliances, Emotions, Gen, One Shot, Senses, word challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wukky1/pseuds/Wukky1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given a 2000 word challenge by my fellow writing group the lovely Jaguars (hello ladies, thank you for your friendship and continuous support)  The story had to be based on the 5 senses and this is what I created for the challenge. I hope you like it.</p><p>*****</p><p>A young Matt Murdock has been thrown aside by the nuns.  They think he's possessed or mentally insane and they bring in Stick to help the boy out.<br/>*********</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

"Why am I here?" he asked as he walked down the cold dark corridor

"Mother Superior thought you should meet the boy first before you decide to take him away with you from the convent" the nun replied coldly looking straight ahead of her

"Does he know I'm coming, have you told him anything at all?"

"No, we haven't informed him of anything. He has no idea that he is even leaving tonight and he won't be told until the very last minute when you are good and ready"

"Good" he replied roughly, "and my payment?"

"It will be transferred once a month into your bank account" she replied, "just as you demanded, I mean, requested"

"I'll summon you when I am ready. Is the boy in here?"

"First door on the left. I'll leave you to it" she sounded suddenly becoming nervous. "He's a good kid but he gets agitated and upset very easily. 

"Thank you sister" he said with a little more warmth in his voice. "I'll take it from here"

******************

The old man walked into the small bedroom. The room was practically bare. There were no personal items of any kind to be found. In the corner there was only a small table with a black Bible on it. A picture of Jesus hung on the wall. A boy of twelve years of age was lying on his back laid out on top of his bed staring at the ceiling. He looked like he was sleeping but it was hard to tell because the boy was wearing a small pair of black rectangular sunglasses. He didn't move when the door opened. The old man closed the door gently behind him, without making a sound.

"I know you are not sleeping" the man said not even introducing himself.

"And I know you are here to take me away" the boy replied in a gentle but cold voice.

"I'm here to help, to make things better"

"I doubt it, nobody can make it better. I hope my Dad's money is worth it, I know you are getting enough of it"

"Who told you that?" the man replied raising an eye brow but smiling to himself with pleasure

"I heard you talking coming up the corridor to one of the nuns who runs this place. She wont come into my room I think I frighten her at times" he laughed a smug laugh. He placed both his hands up behind his head and remained staring at the ceiling. "She told the other boys here to stay away from me because, because, she says I have the Devil in me"

"And do you?"

"Have the Devil in me" he repeated shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe, I don't know" he whispered. "All I know is I'm different. Sister Augusta she's nice, she says I'm unique she even used the word special. She said I was a fallen angel" his voice dropped. "She hugs me at night time. She sits with me until, until, the crying has stopped. I tell her it's the nightmares but that is a lie, I don't sleep, I cant sleep. I just wish there was a way to make it stop, even if it was only for one night. I want to sleep so badly forget the world outside but it just gets worse and worse. I tried to tell her how I feel, what I am feeling but she won't listen to me. Nobody listens to me, nobody understands"

"And how do you feel kid?" the man moved from the door and took out the chair from underneath the small desk.

"Are you some kind of shrink, is that why you are here? Are they finally sending me away to, to, how did they put it? Cure me." A single tear slid down the side of his head, "they actually think I'm crazy. I swear I'm not, I don't need medication"

"I'm not a doctor but I am here to help you"

"Yeah, how? You don't understand, as I've said nobody understands"

"You don't know me either so stop presuming and start listening. I see you are angry, good, that is good let it out. Stop bottling it up.

"I'm not angry, I'm scared, everything has changed, the world has changed, I have changed. Everything is so loud, everything is just," he paused and then said, "loud. Look If you want to leave now I understand, the nuns don't care about me. I'm just a case study in their eyes, a broken boy from a broken family" he stopped. " I've told you too much already. I guess I shouldn't have even told you that much. So you can leave go back to the foster care home that sent you here and tell them I wasn't what you expected. I'm not the boy you are looking for. I'll even make sure you get paid for today, you can take the whole months wages I don't care. I'm happy lying here on my own just listening, listening to the sounds, the noises, the whispering behind my back, the prayers the nuns say for me. I even like frightening the other kids. I like being the odd one out"

"Now I know you are lying. What's your name kid?"

"Matthew, Matthew Murdock" Matt replied, "and you are?"

"They call me Stick"

Matt laughed a genuine heartfelt laugh and Stick saw this was the real Matt, not the boy who was trying to be so tough and defensive by pushing everyone away. The boy came across as older, wiser, but he was only a confused child. He had lost both parents, his sight and the life he knew so quickly. It was no surprise to Stick that the boy felt so alone and scared. The nuns were not helping the situation by keeping him locked up in his room out of the way.

"That's a funny name, why are you called that?" Matt asked

"Because I'm the same as you kid. I know you can't see for shit, just like I can't see you"

"You're blind, like me" he stuttered, suddenly becoming interested in the old man. A look of relief flashed across his face. "Do you" he stopped, "do you hear things, feel things, touch things like I do?"

"All my life" Stick answered, "I've been like this since the day I was born"

Matt sat up on the bed he swung his legs around the side. Stick took his keys out of his pocket and threw them at the boy's head. He caught them with one hand and grinned.

"Good Matty, good" Stick laughed. "There's no Devil in you boy" he confirmed. "You're just a bit confused at the moment but when I'm finished with you even Lucifer himself will be kneeling down and worshiping you. Now get up, stop feeling sorry for yourself we have work to do. Firstly let's get you out of here"

"Where are we going?"

"Let's take a walk outside, get away from this" he moved his finger in a spiral direction, "this prison"

**********************

Their canes tapped in unison on the concrete pavement. They walked in silence, Stick waited for the right moment.

"I want you tell me what you can see Matty"

"What I can see?" the boy repeated with a little bit of anger in his voice. "What I see, are you trying to be funny? You said you were the same as me, all we can see is blackness, nothing else"

"I know you see a lot more than you are letting on. I know you see more than most sighted boys your age. Push through the darkness Matty, keep pushing, focus really focus. When you think you have pushed far enough, force yourself push it a bit more and then tell me what you can see"

"I see, I see, a few shapes of trees, I feel the sunshine on my face. I see, I see absolutely nothing because I'm blind you moron" he shouted at the old man

"I thought you were better than this" Stick replied angrily, "I thought you wanted me to understand. I understand alright but you, you have to want me to. Make me understand. Now focus use your other senses, close your eyes and focus kid"

Matt inhaled slowly he stopped walking and closed his eyes, he didn't know why but he thought it might look more convincing and help him really concentrate. He stood there for a couple of seconds but it felt like ages. Trying and trying, pushing and pushing. He thought his brain was going to explode from the pressure of it all. Matt wanted to impress Stick so much, show the old man he could do it, he wanted something to happen.

"Calm down, slow your heartbeat down" Sticks voice came through his thoughts, "breathe Matty, breathe and relax. Now tell me what do you see boy?"

"Everything is red and gold, it's like the world is on fire. I can see the outline of you, I can see you" he laughed slightly thrilled with himself. "Oh my God what is that? Is that your heartbeat?" his voice changing, he became nervous and confused. "I don't like this, I can hear, I, I, I" he stuttered, "Stick, I can see and hear four other heart beats further away. Stick, Stick am I correct in saying there are four nuns walking towards us"

"Keep going kid, you are doing great, what else?"

"I smell their shampoo, I think they all use the same kind. It smells of apple, yes apple and" he swallowed suddenly. "Yuck what is that? I can taste copper. Stick, I've got this really weird taste in my mouth like I've cut myself. No, no not me one of the nuns did, she pricked herself on a rose bush and her finger is bleeding. Gross I can taste it. Oh my God, I am the Devil" he started to panic. "I'm not crazy, this is your fault. What have you done, it's not right"

"Matt, it's okay. Don't be scared. Try to act normal. Come on kid, will you just relax for a second. You need to breathe, you are doing brilliantly"

"I, I, can't do this, this is not normal" Matt kept saying over and over, he started to pant. "There's too many sounds, I can't sort it all out, I can't, I can't, I can't focus"

Matt swayed slightly and Stick caught him as the boy fainted in his arms. 

"Shit" Stick swore under his breath.

The four nuns ran up to them

"What happened?" the first nun asked, "Is he alright? Quickly sisters, get the nurse, he's burning up"

"The kid is just a bit dehydrated, he'll be fine. He'll be fine"

"He's out cold Mister Em"

"Stick, the name is Stick"

*******************

Matt stirred and he opened his eyes, he was lying back in his own bed. A cold damp cloth was placed across his forehead weighing down on his head. A nun came to his side and removed it, she gently touched his face.

"What happened Sister Augusta?"

"You fainted Matthew dear" she said in a gentle voice, "this man caught you in time before you hit the ground"

"So it wasn't a dream, I really saw and"

"He's not himself" Stick interrupted, "thank you Sister I'll take it from here"

"Stick" Matt said trying to get up but feeling weak and dizzy.

"Easy boy. That was very impressive out there"

"I let you down, I let myself down"

"You didn't let anyone down. You and I we are going to get on just fine. I am going to train you. I will enhance those talents of yours and really show you what you can achieve with a little help from me and a lot of work from you. You Matty, will become the soldier I see in you. The soldier I need you to be, the war is coming Matty, the war is coming.


End file.
